


4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

by esperink



Series: 100 Ways to say I Love You [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Logan babysits his nephew.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 100 Ways to say I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

**Author's Note:**

> no warnings i can think of

Contrary to popular belief, Logan didn’t mind children too much. Of course, he didn’t love them to the point of adopting them himself, but he didn’t hate them. 

He didn’t mind when he had to babysit a niece or nephew.

He was content to sit and read while keeping an eye on Patton playing with dolls.

He looked up from his book to check on his nephew for the fourth time that hour when he noticed Patton looking upset and somber. “Patton?” he asked. “Is something wrong?”

Patton held up two parts of a doll. It would seem that the head had somehow been separated from the body.

Logan set aside his book. “Come here,” he said. “Let me fix it.”

Patton stood and ambled over to Logan, offering him his doll.

Logan inspected the doll for a moment before figuring out exactly how to fix the doll. He was able to apply the right pressure to get the head back on the neck and gave the doll back to Patton, who gasped and grinned.

Instead of stopping to thank Logan, however, Patton ran to his room. Logan stared after him a moment, starting to pick up his book when Patton rushed back and held out a bag. A bag full of broken toys and dolls.

Logan held back a sigh and asked, “Would you like me to fix those for you?”

Patton nodded, looking up at his uncle with hopeful eyes.

Logan couldn’t help but smile. “Very well.” He set his book down again and took out the first broken toy. 

He spent the rest of the hour fixing Patton’s broken toys and dolls, but he didn’t mind much.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
